My Little Potatoe
by Futae
Summary: Parfois, l'amour c'est simple comme une pomme de terre... soft Saga x Aioros, one-shot.


Bonjour à toutes ! Voici un petit _one-shot_ qui m'a été inspiré par une réplique culte de . J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, aussi simple soit-elle. Cela faisait longtemps que j'avais envie d'écrire sur le couple Aioros x Saga (qui marche dans l'autre sens, également) parce qu'on ne trouve pas assez d'histoire sur eux, ni sur le chevalier du Sagittaire. D'ailleurs, je pense faire suivre cette fics d'une autre bien plus longue et complexe à propos de ce couple.

* * *

Le problème, ce n'était pas que Saga n'aimait pas les fleurs.

C'était davantage le fait que toutes sortes d'effets secondaires indésirables se déclenchaient quand il était à proximité d'elles...

Oui, Saga, l'invincible Chevalier des Gémeaux adulé, respecté et admiré de tous, était allergique au pollen.

Ca ne provoquait pas un simple rhume des foins. Bien que ce genre de désagrément soit déjà peu agréable, le rhume en question ici était un de ces cas sévères comme on en voit très rarement en Grèce. C'était ainsi, le séduisant frère de Kanon semblait ne supporter aucune proximité avec les fleurs. Son corps refusait catégoriquement tout contact olfactif.

Aioros ignorait cela.

Après avoir dépêché Kanon sur place afin d'envoyer dans une autre dimension les infâmes coupables (Ce que l'ex-Marina avait été plus que content de faire), Aioros avait entrepris de faire rempart de son corps afin de veiller au rétablissement d'un Saga vulnérable comme un bébé venant de naître.

…et tout fonctionna parfaitement jusqu'à ce qu'un peu de pollen récalcitrant trace son chemin jusqu'aux sensibles narines du Gémeaux.

Kanon avait alors banni le valeureux Sagittaire du troisième temple pendant deux mois.

Pour signer la trève, le Grec à la peau de bronze décida de se rendre jusqu'au lieu du crime, un petit coffret dans les mains. Pas de fleurs. Non, tout était parfait cette fois. Ou du moins, d'après ce que clamait Milo à qui voulait l'entendre, son plan de reconquête n'avait aucune faille. Et appuyé par les conseils avisés du Don Juan du Sanctuaire, l'initiative d'Aioros ne pouvait que marcher.

Que marcher.

Aioros sourit de façon confiante et il s'avança dans l'antre de ses frères d'armes...

Aucune trace de Kanon en entrant, étrange.

Le sagittaire ne s'éternisa pas en ce lieu sombre et peu accueillant, révélateur d'une des faces cachées de la personnalité des terribles jumeaux, qui, à l'image de leur signe, cachaient une part d'ombre prononcée.

Quel ne fut pas son soulagement de trouver Saga étendu paisiblement contre un olivier. Le souriant archer s'installa à côté de lui et il pressa un léger baiser contre la nuque de son compagnon.

Le fringuant sagittaire serra chaleureusement son aîner contre lui comme s'il ne devait plus jamais le quitter. Ni la Mort, ni les Enfers n'avaient pas réussi à les séparer dans l'au-delà et ce n'était pas de misérables et inoffensives fleurs qui allaient commencer, alors qu'ils étaient de nouveau bien vivant et qu'une nouvelle chance était offerte à leur histoire...

Saga remarqua rapidement la boîte que tenait précieusement Aioros.

« Ce ne sont pas des fleurs, j'espère »?

Le gémeaux fronça des sourcils, mais Aioros le rassura immédiatement par un autre sourire sucré.

« Non, pas du tout. C'est un cadeau plutôt... unique ».

L'autre grec frissonna de curiosité. Qu'est-ce qu'Aioros avait encore été inventer ?

« Hmmm... je peux l'ouvrir »?

Le brun ne se départait pas de son sourire bienveillant et il hôcha de la tête.

Quelques instants plus tard, Saga se retrouva... avec une pomme de terre entre les mains.

« C'est un... tubercule »?

« Ouep, une patate pour être exact ».

« ...Pourquoi faire »?

Saga était vraiment perplexe et en voyant cela, Aioros sourit de façon plus malicieuse.

« Et bien, les fleurs fânent au bout de seulement deux semaines et encore, uniquement si tu les mets dans l'eau. Le seul but de leur existence, c'est d'être belles. Alors t'en offrir, ce serait un peu comme te dire « Mon amour pour toi n'est basé que sur ton apparence et tu n'existes que pour être beau. » Alors qu'une patate, même si elle ne paie pas de mine...elle ne fâne pas. C'est presque éternel, une patate. Non seulement ça ne pourrit pas, mais en plus si tu la laisses là, même si tu la délaisses, elle commencera à germer toute seule. En plus, une patate ne se limite à seulement à la décoration comme les fleurs. Il y a de nombreuses façon de l'apprécier : frie, en purée ou même en tant que projectile pour faire fuir Aphrodite de devant son miroir. Alors c'est comme de dire: « Mon amour pour toi s'exprime de plein de façons ». Une patate c'est d'autant mieux justement parce que ça signifie : « Peu importe à quoi tu ressembles. Je ne t'aime pas que pour ton physique ».

Pendant un moment, le chevalier des Gémeaux resta douloureusement silencieux. Puis, il releva la tête vers Aioros et lui adressa un discret, mais sincère, sourire.

« Idiot... tu n'es qu'un idiot. Tu n'a pas besoin de m'offrir des fleurs ou d'essayer de m'impressionner sans cesse comme tu le fais pour que je t'appartienne. Je t'aime, Aioros... Un peu comme cette pomme de terre qui germe d'elle-même, mon amour pour toi n'a cessé de grandir, même sans ta présence et a pris racine dans coeur. Je pensais qu'en l'oubliant, qu'en le laissant de côté, il cesserait de croître... Mais j'avais tort... »

Et de gratifier le sagittaire d'un autre baiser bien moins chaste cette fois.

Le sourire d'Aioros s'étendit contre les lèvres de son partenaire.

L'amour, ça n'a pas toujours la grâce et la sophistication d'une fleur.

Mais avec peu de choses, il peut devenir fort et résistant comme une patate.


End file.
